battleofdutyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulipwood (series)
Episode Plot 'Series 1: Saviours of London' Unidentified Plummin' June 26th, 2015 *An light chicken skin alien moves out of it's cocoon and transforms with a floating halo of sorts as Michael's face appears. *Michael gets off the train to Cardiff and lands in the city centre where he meets Jack H and Gwen C who are fighting the alien as it bombs the place. *Gwen doesn't want to live anymore so she blows her brains with Jack's permission. Jack lets Michael lead a new team so he brings in new members to let a new team roam around. The Bus Outing August 2nd, 2015 *Michael and Harrybo are laughing after pulling a prank on Joanna with some plasticne. They end up on a bus as Michael starts to sleep before Dave, the bus conductor starts to unmask before he blows up and lets the two escape to Joanna, still a bit pissed off from the prank. Children of London: Day One August 10th, 2015 *It was Joanna's birthday the day before, Michael asks how her birthday was as she replies saying it was okay. Michael rushes outside. *Outside, the kids have their eyes staring and mouth open. CheesePieWithChips with a moustache comes to Michael and the gang. He also then asks what he wants for his birthday before the kids start to speak with "WE ARE COMING.". *Meanwhile, his brother Brian. The Prime Minister looks awful as Michael calls him after the incident. Michael, is at a field where he is being shot at by Dave-K, the assassin trying to kill him. *He wakes up at 18:37 at St. Pankrust Station as he sees Harrybo's Grandad waiting for the train. When he makes it to the Hub, a strange ginger/blonde woman is in the Hub whilst a bomb is going off in his stomach, which make kill everyone until... Children of London: Day Two August 11th, 2015 *The bomb did go off, but the rest of the team are away from the blast. CheesePie and Joanna ask themselves about Cheese's waving arms as Harrybo, Michael's old friend laughs at them, Joanna tells the team to go. *However, Brian has trouble with a complaining brother who did survive the blast of the Hub. *Meanwhile, the rest of the team of Tulipwood are trying to get Michael back from his political crazy brother who has locked the door, they finally get it open as Michael and the team escapes as Brian goes to bed with a looking Rangiku, maybe this thing isn't over as of yet. Children of London: Day Three August 12th, 2015 *Michael actually makes his way home, Harrybo starts to do things with a sexy Terminator named Cameron Phillips. *His brother makes a trip to South London for the incoming alien threat of the 456. They arrive in a fireball of flame. *Michael himself ends up with depression, that only a couple of people can bring him out of. *He arrives after being dug out in a hole to turn the TV on which the 456 address the whole world, the alien invasion has begun. Children of London: Day Four August 13th, 2015 Children of London: Day Five August 14th, 2015